Heads Will Roll
by GraceKellyBardot
Summary: After Mike and Tina's wedding three friends find themselves following old feelings after they become unsatisfied with their lives. Quick. Fuinn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'I don't own anything. This is an AUish future fiction so not everything will line up.'

After the wedding ended and the reception began, she bee-lined it straight for the open bar. In the eight years since graduation Quinn's feelings about alcohol have changed. Not to say she had turned into an alcoholic, she just enjoyed the euphoric feeling it offered her. Mike and Tina's wedding had been beautiful and seeing them so in love should have made her happy, instead it just reminded her that she didn't have that kind of love in her life. She was beginning to think she never would. Sure, she had dated here and there since high school. In college, at Yale, she dated a very nice lacrosse player for about two years. Sadly, that marked her longest relationship with anyone. That all came to a crashing halt when he asked her to marry him and she freaked out and said no. They tried to keep dating after that but it just kind of fizzled out after her ridiculous rejection. From there on, she had a few dates and the occasional hook-up if she was so inclined, which wasn't often. She wasn't Santana, she didn't need to have sex to feel complete. Not that Santana was off having sex with everybody, she was still involved with Brittany in some way or another. Another one of those love stories Quinn couldn't seem to find for herself. She had already downed four shots and was nursing a beer when someone approached her.

The wedding was great and romantic as weddings tended to be. He wouldn't know as his only two attempts at one, to the same girl, ended in disaster. Finn decided after failure number two that he wasn't willing to try attempt three unless he was absolutely sure it would make it to the 'I do's'. Since he and Rachel had called it quits, Finn didn't know what to do with himself romance wise. He wasn't exactly a Casanova, Noah Puckerman he was not. He also didn't have the smooth dance moves and charm like Mike. He didn't even have the dorky appeal of Artie or Sam to fall back on. He was just Finn. Finn who sometimes said the wrong things or overreacted to situations. Finn who when he really loves somebody he wants the best for them. Finn who has made mistakes in his past but feels he's come along way since then. He had held out hope for Rachel to realize she couldn't live without him until about a year after their break-up when Rachel realized it wasn't Finn she couldn't live without but Jesse St. James. And that was that. He noticed Quinn sitting by the free bar by herself and found himself walking towards her. Maybe some alcohol would make him feel better.

Weddings were nice and all, but he found himself the marrying type. There was only one girl he had ever considered marriage for and that didn't really count since he was in high school and she was pregnant and that's just what you were supposed to do when you get a girl pregnant. It's not like he's been short on women since graduation. Believe you me, he'd had his fair share and then some. He'd sometimes think he should settle down, find a girl his mom would like. Maybe a less crazy Rachel Berry. Every time he thought he might like a girl as more than a fling, he'd stop associating with them. Puck noticed Finn walking towards the free bar. Hudson had the right idea.

Quinn turned to see which former Glee clubber had decided to sat down next to her. She hoped it wasn't Rachel Berry. She didn't want to see her flaunt her engagement ring at her. Quinn was in full on jilted mode. She took in the tall young man with his messy brown hair and dopey grin. She used to be in love with this boy until either she tried to pass a baby off as his or he broke her heart after a funeral. Bygones. She smiled at him and ordered them two shots.

Finn sat down next to her and looked her over. Her hair was long again, pulled back by a red headband and she was wearing a form-fitting black dress. She looked beautiful, but that's always been true. He noticed she'd had a few drinks without him and smiled when she smiled at him and ordered them shots. Misery loved company and she looked like he felt.

"Drink up, Hudson." Quinn told him, tipping her shot of vodka back. Finn complied at knocked his back as well. Finn was about to ask her why she was drinking so much when a third Glee member joined them sitting on Quinn's other side.

"Well, come on now, don't leave the Puckster out. I want in on this drunkfest." Puck told them with a smile. Quinn and Finn both smiled over at him and Finn ordered them a shot each and three beers. It was looking to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

About an hour later, the three old friends were pretty well smashed. Other Glee clubbers had stopped by every so often to say hi but none of them seemed to want in on the trio's mini-party they had going on.

"I mean, we're twenty-five, we shouldn't be so damn jaded. We're still young." Puck said, his words getting progressively louder as he spoke. Finn and Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. We're all good-looking too, who wouldn't want us?" Finn said, earning a high-five from Puck.

"People don't want us because we're damaged goods. Obviously, I have a bunch of baggage, Puck can't stop being a man-whore and Finn...well I don't know what Finn's issue is. He's the most normal out of the three of us." Quinn said, sounding every bit as bitter as she felt.

Puck looked a little offended. "Hey, I'm not a manwhore. I just like to share my body and skills with the fairer sex. I think that makes me like public service provider." Finn started laughing at him while Quinn rolled her eyes at them both.

"So, what's your deal, Q? You can't tell me no guys up there wanted a piece of your hot ass?" Puck asked her, leering at her to emphasize his point. Finn held his breath waiting for Quinn to snap at Puck for being a douche.

Quinn scrunched her nose in distaste at him. She never appreciated his crass wording. One point for Finn, she supposed, he didn't talk like that at least.

"There were a few guys that I entertained."

"Entertained? Don't tell me you became a lady of the night, because if so, I would totally pay your for your services." Puck asked her while he pulled out her wallet and dropped a twenty-dollar bill in her hand.

She handed him his money back while she glared at him.

"No. Even if I was, I wouldn't sleep with you again. No offense."

"None taken, princess." Finn watched their exchange with interest. He always wondered why the two had never tried again later in life. He knew at one point Puck at least had loved Quinn. Finn knew he and Quinn had loved each other in the past in some way.

Quinn suddenly stood up and immediately sat back down.

"Woah, I'm more drunk than I thought." Puck reached out and steadied a dizzy Quinn while Finn noticed most of the wedding party was trickling out. He knew they had to leave but he didn't want the night to end just yet. He was actually having a pretty good time. He couldn't remember the last time the three them had fun together, if it had ever happened at all. Before Finn could express himself, Quinn beat him to it.

"You guys wanna catch a cab back to my place? Despite myself I'm actually having a good time with you two lunkheads." Puck and Finn looked at each other and shrugged. Finn called a cab and they gathered their drunk asses inside with Quinn sitting a good distance away from both of them. They reached her house and she handed Finn her keys since he just happened to be swaying less.

They all found themselves seated on Quinn's couch with Quinn in the middle. She had poured them all a glass of wine and they were sitting there reminiscing and drinking out of fancy glasses like idiots. They really should have stopped drinking at the reception.

"Hey, Puck, remember that time you dressed like a chick. That was the best. I'd hit that." Finn said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, which Puck promptly punched him in the arm for.

"Hey, Finn, remember when you lost us the competition because you couldn't keep your lips off Berry?" Puck told him, looking smug. He realized after he probably shouldn't have mentioned Rachel. It was probably still a sore subject since she was at the wedding looking happy as can be with Jesse.

"Ugh, Puck, don't remind me, I was trying to repress that event." Quinn whined from his side. She was not a happy camper that night. Not only did they lose, but she had to watch the guy she thought she loved make out with the girl she thought she hate. Lose-lose.

Finn finally decided to speak again after being quiet. "Yeah, in retrospect, that was a bad for losing the trophy, guys."

Puck and Quinn shared a smile and then they both hugged Finn at once.

"I'm really glad we decided to hang out at a bar and get drunk at a wedding." Finn said, his usual dopey smile in place.

"Me too." Quinn said. Puck shook his head at them and told them to stop being lame.

Quinn told them they were free to spend the night in her spare room or her couch. Puck and Finn played heads or tails for the spare room with Finn winning. Quinn bid Finn goodnight and went into her room to grab a blanket and pillow for Puck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She checked in on Finn before she brought Puck his sleeping necessities, and he was passed out cold. When she got to the couch, Puck was missing. She figured he must have gone to the bathroom. She placed the pillow and blanket on the couch and went into the kitchen for a glass of water to sober herself up a bit before she went to bed.

Puck appeared behind her and she offered him his own glass of water, which he took. They both headed towards the couch and Quinn asked him if he needed anything else before she went to bed. Puck stared up at her for a good minute while Quinn started to feel uncomfortable and was about to snap at him for staring when he pulled her down into his lap.

"Puck, what are you doing?" Quinn asked him, starting to get nervous. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Relax, Q. I'm just admiring you." Puck told her while he ran his hands up and down her body. She shivered at her touch and was just drunk enough to not tell him to stop.

"We're drunk, we shouldn't be doing this." Quinn told him, without bothering to stop his exploration of her body.

"We aren't even doing anything." Puck told her before he pulled her into a kiss. He may be drunk, and she may be beautiful, but that wasn't what was prompting him to kiss her. He had missed her. There was always something about Quinn Fabray that drew him in like a magnet. He also knew they were toxic together and if they had tried a relationship it would probably crash and burn with all their baggage. But, this right now, this was okay. They could always write off whatever happened as a drunken mistake. It's not like they'd never used that excuse before. Puck was pleased when she started to kiss him back, allowing her own hand to roam his body.

Quinn didn't know what to think when he kissed her. She knew it was a bad idea and yet her drunk brain couldn't tell her why. All she could focus on was the way his lips felt against hers, and the way his hands gave her goosebumps and they travelled from her butt back up to her neck over and over again. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and decided to hell with it.

"Let's go to my room. I don't want Finn to walk in on anything." She whispered into his ear, causing him to gather a few goosebumps of his own. He almost forgot Finn was even there. He nodded and picked her up, covering up her yelp of surprise with his mouth. He carried her into her bedroom and plopped her down on her bed.

"Are you sure about this, Q?" Puck asked her, he didn't want any kind of dubious consent this time around. He wanted her to want this, to want him.

"I'm sure. Just to be clear thought, this is a one time thing." Quinn said while she pulled off his tie.

"You won't be saying that when we're done, baby." Puck told her as he unzipped her dress.

"Puck, I'm serious." Puck looked up at her and smiled as she shimmied out of her dress. He took off the rest of his clothes, sans boxers and drank in the sight of her lying just in her undergarments. She was a sight for sore eyes, that's for sure.

"One night it is, Fabray." He leaned back down to capture her lips in an almost sweet kiss as her hands grasped his shoulders. If they only had one night, then by god he would make it count.

Puck woke up and turned to look at the alarm clock. It was still far too early. He turned to roll over when he felt himself block. He looked down and saw Quinn all cuddled into him. He found himself smiling at the sight. Last night had been incredible, he certainly had no regrets and he hoped she didn't either. He felt her stir and then he saw pretty hazel eyes staring up at him, first in confusion than in realization.

"Hi." She said to him quietly. He pulled her closer to him and entwined their hands.

"Hi." He decided to take a chance and kiss her. She wasn't freaking out yet, and he'd take all the stolen kisses he could get. She kissed him back for a while before she suddenly pushed him away and rolled off him. She started to look around for her clothes and put them on.

"Woah, Q, what's the rush? I thought we were in the moment here." Puck asked her, catching his clothes as she threw them at him.

"Puck, did you forget about Finn? You have to get back to the couch before he wakes up, if he hasn't already." Quinn said frantically.

Finn. Fucking cockblocking Hudson. He knew she was right so he put on his clothes and ran a hand through his hair.

He was about to walk out the door and back to the couch when he walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss, trying to show he that he still felt something for her. He didn't know what but he did know that he had never felt it with anybody else. He relaxed when he felt her kiss him back just as intently. They both heard footsteps and immediately jumped away.

"Get in the shower." Quinn told him.

"What?" Puck was confused.

"That's why you're in my bedroom. You wanted to take a shower. Go. Besides, you need one after last night. " Quinn pushed him into her bathroom and went out to meet Finn.

"Morning, Finn. Sleep well?" Quinn asked him, noticing he still look adorable after he woke up in the morning.

Finn smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah, actually, you have good taste in mattresses, Quinn. How about you?"

"It was good! The sleep, I mean. I mean I slept well." Quinn stammered out, feeling her cheeks redden. God, she was acting like an idiot.

Finn noticed her cheeks and laughed at her. "Where's Puck. He's not on the couch."

"Uh, he had to take a shower." Quinn told him.

Finn starting to laugh again. "In your room? How come he didn't use your other shower?"

Quinn started to form an excuse before she realized he knew and was making fun of her.

"It just kind of happened." Quinn told him without being asked.

"You don't have to explain your sexcapades to me, Quinn." Finn told her with a laugh. Her embarrassment was adorable. He can't say he was shocked to find out they slept together last night. They were all out of their minds drunk.

"I'm going to go get changed, then breakfast?" Quinn asked Finn.

"Sounds like a plan." Finn told her while he sat down on the couch and turned her tv on.

Quinn walked back into the room, and shed her clothes before walking into her bathroom where the shower was still going on. She pulled the curtain back and jumped in. Puck, startled, hit his head on the wall.

"Jesus, Fabray, you can't just walk in on a guy in the shower without warning." Puck told her, trailing his eyes up and down her naked body.

Quinn smirked at him. "I'm here to strictly take a shower, so no funny business." She went to grab her shampoo when he grabbed it from her.

"Allow me." Puck said pouring some shampoo in his hand and working it into a lather before placing his hands in her hair, half massaging and half saturating her strands.

"Puck, I said no funny business." Quinn told him while enjoying what he was doing. He was way better at washing her hair than she was.

"Strictly platonic, my dear." He let her rinse her hair out and then did the same thing to condition her. While she was rinsing out her conditioner he soaped up her loofah with a lavender smelling soap and began to wash her skin, very platonically like she wanted.

"Puck, I don't think this would be considered platonic." Quinn told him as he paid special attention to washing her breasts.

"My apologies, would you like me to stop? I'm just trying to help." Puck said moving the loofah lower traveling just below her hips.

"No...no. Carry on." Quinn told him, realizing he was better with a loofah then her too.

After their very platonic shower, Quinn and Puck dried off, dressed and heading to the living room where they found Finn back asleep on the couch.

"See? We could have had time for a quickie, he's not even awake." Puck told her with a smirk. She just glared at him and woke Finn up. They headed out for breakfast and then said their goodbyes. Finn and Quinn exchanged a hug with requests to keep in touch while when Puck hugged Quinn he told her to feel free to call him if she ever needed help taking a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Two months had passed before she saw either Puck or Finn. Quinn pushed herself to forget the fact that she slept with Puck, and with work keeping her busy, it was easy to do. Quinn put a hand over her heart when she saw someone standing on her doorstep.

"Jesus, Finn, you scared the hell out of me!" Finn just laughed and handed her a bouquet of hydrangeas, her favorite. Quinn blushed and thanked him for the flowers and asked him what brought him by. Finn lived a couple of hours away where he was a football coach to a high school team.

"Can't a friend drive a couple of hours away to see another friend just because?" Finn asked her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure they can, but do they always bring flowers?" Quinn asked him, smiling wider than she had since the last time she saw him. When Finn wasn't pining after Rachel he always could make her smile.

"I was trying to get on your good side. I want us to be friends, real friends. I've missed you." Finn told her, looking a little sheepish.

"I've missed you too, and we are real friends."

"You know what I mean. I want to be the type of friend that you call when you've had a bad day because you know that I'll always be there for you. I don't want to be remembered as your ex-boyfriend who broke up with you at a funeral." Finn told her, looking down at the ground as the snow started to fall.

Quinn looked taken aback. Finn looked so intense.

"Finn, what brought all this on?" Quinn was genuinely curious.

"I guess I just realized when you, me and Puck hung out that night that it made me happy. I haven't felt that way in years and I just wanted it to last, you know?"

Quinn did know. She had spent many years pretty much alone, besides work. Quinn walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll forgive you for that if you forgive me for trying to pass Puck's baby for yours."

Finn laughed. "Ancient history."

"So, you want to come in?" Finn nodded and they went inside.

"Have you heard from Puck lately? You two still getting freaky?" Finn asked her with a straight-faced and then laughed when she threw an annoyed look his way.

"Getting freaky? Really, Finn? And no. We haven't talked since I last saw you guys. Have you?"

"Yeah, we talk every so often. He's been busy with work and whatever else the boy does in New York." Finn was thankful that he didn't have to think about New York and associate it with Rachel Berry. Now it was just the place Puck worked instead of the place where he got his heart-broken.

"I'm proud of him, y'know. Being a cop seems to compliment him."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side, that's for sure."

"So, Mr. Hudson, wanna break out the wine and watch a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan, Ms. Fabray."

Four hours later Finn and Quinn had gone through a bottle of wine and two dvd's. Quinn's choice 'Casablanca' brought a tear to Finn's eye that Quinn made fun of him for. Finn's pick 'I Am Legend' made Quinn snuggle into Finn's chest as she didn't do well with scary movies. It was strange. With the first movie, even with it being a romance, neither she nor Finn felt any stirrings of old emotions. With the second film, all that changed. Every time Quinn would jump or snuggle in closer to Finn he'd start to get these feelings that he wished would go away. Hell, she just slept with Puck a couple of months ago, clearly she wasn't feeling the warm and fuzzies for him. Finn couldn't help but like the way Quinn felt close to him. It made him remember how they used to sit on her couch and watch movies back when they were teenagers. Finn idly wondered if she would be opposed to him holding her hand. It was friendly. Friends hold hands, don't they? Without thinking, he reached down to place her hand in his. She looked up at him in shock, but she didn't remove it. Finn took that as a good sign.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret the second time we dated?"

"No. Do you?"

"No. Well, I didn't really like how we started or ended but the middle was really nice."

"I loved you, I hope you know that. I may have had a shitty way of showing it but it's true." Finn told her while he tucked a wayward piece of hair behind her.

Quinn looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I loved you too. Did you really have to break up with me at a funeral though? I should have broken up with you at Prom."

"Hey! I told you I was sorry about that."

"I know. I wish we could have at least had a proper dance without you gawking at Rachel. Kinda ruined my night, champ. "

As soon as she said it, he was pulling her up on her feet.

"Finn, what are doing?"

"I want to make it up to you. May I have this dance?" Finn held his hand out to her and Quinn took it.

She rolled her eyes at him and told him there wasn't any music playing. She walked away from him and went to find a song for them. She settled on ' A Drop in the Ocean'.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I meant it then, I mean it now. " Finn whispered into her ear. Quinn felt herself blush. Finn held her tight as they swayed to the music.

"I'm glad you came to see me, Finn."

"So am I. " As the music stopped, and 'All This Time' began to play, Finn decided to just bite the bullet and let himself feel what this moment was giving him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Quinn.

"What was that for?"

"Just because." Quinn pulled him down to her for another kiss, this time with more feeling. Finn ran his hands through her hair and inhaled her. She was intoxicating.

"What was that for?" Finn asked her, echoing her earlier question, before kissing her again.

"Just because." She breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After a long day at the hospital, Quinn wanted nothing more than to just go home and go to bed. Just as she was heading into her bedroom, her phone starting ringing. She contemplating ignoring but then she realized she wouldn't want somebody to ignore her. She answered it without looking at her caller i.d.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

Quinn would recognize that voice anywhere. Noah Puckerman. It had been a good three months since she had heard from him. Not that she had contacted him either.

"Ah, what can I do for you, Puckerman?"

"Well, I happened to be in town, visiting my mother and I was wondering if you'd like to get together? I head back to New York in the morning and I'd really like to see you."

Quinn tried to stop herself from smiling into the phone. She failed.

"Yeah, sure. I'm kinda tired though, so if you want to stop by here that would be nice."

Puck seemed okay with this and told her he'd be there soon. Quinn sighed. She had really wanted to take a nice long bubble bath and then head straight to bed but she couldn't pass up seeing an old friend...or whatever it was Puck was to her.

Quinn pulled off her scrubs and put a tank top and short shorts on. It may be cold outside but it wasn't snowing in the house. She touched up her make-up then nearly slapped herself. It wasn't a date, she needed to chill out. It wasn't long after that she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

She led him into her house and they sat on the couch. It was very déjà vu.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good. Long day at work today, so I'm kind of beat."

"Oh, you didn't have to stay up just to entertain me."

"Are you kidding? We barely see each other. I've missed you."

"You missed me? Or missed my sex skills?" Puck asked her with a cocky grin on his face.

"You, until that comment." Quinn rolled her eyes at him.

"How's work on the force treating you?"

"Good, busy. It's nice to be able to help people, y'know. Well of course you do, you're a nurse."

"Look at us, we've gone from teenage parents to a cop and a nurse. I'm proud of us." Quinn said while giving Puck a high-five.

"Who would have thought?" Quinn reached over and gave him a quick hug.

"I'm sorry for calling you a lima loser. You didn't deserve to be called that. You've accomplished so much since high school." Puck smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you with Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"All in the past." Quinn said. It was silent for a while before Puck spoke up.

"Do you think if I hadn't cheated on you, we'd be together now? Me, you and Beth?" Puck didn't look at her while he asked, preferring to pick at the lint on her couch.

"I don't know. We were so young and so stupid." Quinn told him, after taking a minute to think about it. She really didn't know. It could have gone either way.

"We did the right thing right? Giving her away?" Puck asked her. She knew he had always wanted to keep her but it just wasn't feasible.

"We did. Beth's happy. We couldn't have provided for you like Shelby has. I know you miss her, I do too. We did the best thing we could for her by giving her to Shelby." She pulled Puck into another hug.

"Did you see her latest school pictures Shelby sent? She's getting so big." Quinn gushed and just about went to retrieve the picture when Puck pulled it out of his wallet. Knowing that Puck kept Beth's picture in his wallet made her heart melt. He really would have been a great father.

"She still looks just like you." Puck told her with a soft smile.

"I'm sure she'll make up for it with the Puckerman attitude when she's older. Shelby's going to have her hands full, that's for sure."

"I really did love you back then you know."

"I know." Quinn placed her hand in his and Puck pulled her back to rest her head on his shoulder.

"So any chance we're going to have sex tonight?" Quinn pushed off of him with a laugh.

"Way to ruin the moment!"

"Come on, Quinn, you know I can't help but ask. If there's one thing we do well it's sex. Even you can't deny that."

Quinn really couldn't. Puck really did know what he was doing in the bedroom, as he should with all the practice he's had.

Quinn made a decision and started to walk towards her bedroom.

"Are you coming or what?" Quinn asked him with a pointed look. Puck jumped up with a satisfied grin. When they were both inside the room and she shut her bedroom door he pounced on her pushing her into the door.

"You don't waste any time do you?" Quinn asked while he starting sucking on her neck.

"You should know me better than that, baby." Puck told her while he reached down to pull her shorts off. She sighed in pleasure and starting to work on his belt. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Quinn stopped thinking about the ramifications of all this and just let it happen. If feeling this good was wrong, than she didn't want to be right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Quinn walked out of the bar with Santana, pulling out each of them a cigarette. Both she and Santana had dabbled with nicotine in the past and over the last year they both found it to be hard to quit. Santana was on the phone to who she assumed was Brittany. Santana ended her conversation and placed her phone back into her pocket, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"So, don't be mad, but we'll have a friend joining us soon." Santana told her with a wave of her hand. Quinn looked apprehensive. They didn't tend to have anybody join them besides Brittany on occasion.

"Who?" Quinn asked her best friend who had pulled out her phone once again, texting someone.

"You'll see. He's actually right over there." Santana said, pointing in the direction of the parking lot. She looked to the parking lot and saw none other than Finn Hudson strolling towards them.

Finn waved at them and shocked her when he too pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Quinn couldn't pull her eyes away as Finn, who she considered a standard good guy, took a puff.

Finn noticed her staring and chuckled.

"Don't look so shocked, Quinn. We all have bad habits." Finn told her. Quinn felt embarrassed. It's not like she had room to talk. She had all kinds of bad habits.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect it." She heard Santana snicker beside her. She wasn't sure if it was due to Quinn or her texting partner.

"I picked it up in the Army. I've cut back a lot since I've been out but I'd say a night at the bar is cause for a few of these bad boys." Finn explained, reaching out to steady Santana who had somehow gotten her high-heeled foot stuck in a crack.

Santana smiled at him gratefully. She wasn't even drunk yet, and already couldn't walk.

"Finnocence, you astound me with your bag of tricks. I'm liking the new you. No wonder Quinn here is all over you lately." Santana was met with a punch in the arm for her comment. Santana just laughed at her and continued texting Brittany. Just because she was having girl's night with Quinn didn't mean she couldn't engage in some sexting with her girlfriend.

"I'm not all over him, Santana. We're just friends." Quinn told her pointedly.

"Yeah, but for the record, I wouldn't be opposed to you being all over me." Finn said with that twinkle in his eyes again. Quinn blushed. She was doing a lot of that lately. Once they were all finished with their smokes, they headed inside to their table. Santana went up and ordered them some drinks.

"So, why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight?" Quinn asked the guy beside her she was becoming more and more attached to as time went on.

"Well, I hadn't actually planned on it. Santana had casually mentioned you guys would be coming here, and I didn't really have any plans and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you and Santana of course." Finn said, adding the last part on so he wouldn't come off too strong. They weren't dating so he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm glad you did, Hudson. Santana seems distracted tonight, so it'll be good to have you to talk to when she undoutably excuses herself for some phone sex." Quinn laughed at the scandalized look on Finn's face. Santana stumbled back over handing Finn a beer, Quinn a cosmopolitan and some captain morgan for herself.

"Aw, look at you two all cute smiles and glances. You guys screwed yet?" Santana asked them, blunt and to the point. If she were Quinn she would have already taken care of that issue.

Now it was Quinn's turn to look scandalized. "No, of course not. Santana, you keep missing the memo. We are just friends."

"Just friends." Finn repeated, taking a healthy gulp of his beer. Just friends that kissed from time to time. Just friends that shared intimate conversations together. Just friends who slept in the same bed. Also, just friends that were not having sex. Finn didn't have a problem with the lack of sex, but it did bother him when he knew she slept with Puck from time to time. He tried to ignore that part.

Santana shrugged. Clearly, she was the only one with a banging sex life to speak of. Their loss.

"Well, prudes, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this evening short after I finish this. " That said, she chugged the rest of her drink. She was definitely going to be feeling this later.

"Santana, I'm sure Brittany can wait a few hours. We rarely get to see each other as it is." Quinn told her, knowing she was going to leave before she said it. To tell the truth Quinn did miss Santana. For all intents, she was her best friend and she would like to see her more.

Santana's face softened. She pulled Quinn into a hug. "I love you Quinn, but I have needs and if you're not willing to help me out with that, my drunk ass has got to have a racy conversation with Britts." Quinn laughed at her and pulled away from the hug.

"It was good seeing you again Finny. I'll see you in the morning, Q." Santana said as she ran out of the bar and called a cab.

"Isn't she staying with you?" Finn asked Quinn as they watched Santana leave in a hurry.

"In the spare room, but I doubt she'll be coming out of it any time soon. Those girls are thorough."

"And how would you know this? First hand experience?"

"You wish. No, just way too many cheer camp experiences and sleepovers together over the years when Brittany wasn't there." Quinn said and she had no problem with Santana and Brittany's relationship, she just hated the times when she felt like a third wheel. That's what happens when you share a best friend she supposes. Not that she wasn't close to Brittany too, it just wasn't on the same level.

Finn put an arm around her and she leaned back into him.

"So, what happens now that we're alone?"

"Well, since I'm on my way to being drunk, it's only right you get on my level."

"You're on, Fabray."

Two hours later, Finn and Quinn once again found themselves drunk together. Only this time Puck wasn't around. The tipsy twosome hailed a cab to Quinn's apartment and tried their best to be quiet when they made it into Quinn's bedroom. Santana must have fallen asleep because they didn't hear any moaning coming from the spare room.

Quinn fell onto the bed, pulling Finn with her. They lay side by side trying to calm their giggling. Quinn turned on her side to face Finn. His cheeks were flushed and he looked especially adorable. She leaned in closer and caught his lips in a quick kiss. She didn't miss the small smile playing on his face.

"What was that for?" Finn asked her, running his hands through her hair. He figured he could just spend hours staring at her and touching her hair.

"Because you're cute." Quinn sighed in contentment when he kissed back, just as chaste.

"You're beautiful." Finn kissed her again, and Quinn smiled into the kiss. Quinn suddenly got up and began removing her clothes, dropping them to the ground aimlessly. She got back into the bed, wearing only her undergarments. Finn look at her in wonder. He'd never seen her out of her clothes before. He was entranced.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Finn, I can't sleep in clothes and I don't feel like putting my pajama's on. You should strip, too. Unless this makes you uncomfortable?" Quinn told him. She chuckled when he stood up and started shrugging off his clothes until only his boxers remained. Finn hopped in the bed and pulled on her covers.

"Jesus, it's cold in your bedroom." Quinn laughed at him again and snuggled in closer to him.

"I could think of a way to warm you up." Quinn breathed into his ear.

"And what's that?" Finn asked her, shuddering as he felt her tongue lick the shell of his ear.

"This." Quinn grabbed ahold of his hair and pulled his lips to hers. Finn moaned into her mouth and grabbed her hips to pull her on top of him.

"Is it working?" Quinn asked him moving on to trail kisses along his jawbone.

Finn couldn't concentrate on what she was saying but he nodded anyways. They had never done this before. Sure, they had made out a few times but never half-naked. He wasn't complaining though.

Quinn began trailing kisses from Finn's jaw down his stomach and when she squeezed the bulge in his boxers, he nearly let out a squeak. They defiantly never did that.

"Quinn, what are you doing? I don't want you to regret this in the morning if you're just doing this because you're drunk." Finn told her in a rush.

Quinn just smiled down at him, capturing his mouth once again.

"Finn, we're both adults here, I want you, do you want me?" Finn nodded at her.

"Of course, I do. "

"Then there's nothing to regret." Finn looked into her eyes and found nothing amiss. Grinning he snapped her bra open and came face to face with her released breasts.

"Finally, after many years, you're allowing me to touch these without the bra. It's like Christmas." Finn said making her laugh with his earnest face.

Her underwear and his boxers were the next to go. Finn asked her once more if she was sure before he pushed his way inside.

After it was over, Quinn put her head on Finn's chest, listening to his quick heartbeat. Before she drifted off to sleep she could have sworn she heard him say 'I love you.'


End file.
